


Never Felt Anything Like This Before

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: When The Guardians meet The Avengers you and Gamora both fall in love.





	Never Felt Anything Like This Before

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

The week before the Guardians came to Earth because their ship was badly damaged and Earth was the closest planet at the time. When they had landed on Earth you and the other Avengers showed up to make sure they weren’t a threat.

When they showed they weren’t a threat, Tony told them that he would help fix their ship. That meant the Guardians would be staying at the Avengers compound for the time being.

Right when your eyes met Gamora’s, your breath hitched and the butterflies in your stomach started going crazy. You never felt anything like it before. 

Natasha, who was standing next to you, nudged you. She gave you a knowing smirk which caused you to blush.

xxxxx

Just because you had some new people around the compound doesn’t mean you could skip out on training. Right now you and Natasha were sparring, you were so busy that you didn’t notice Gamora walk into the training room.

Natasha pinned you down on the mat, you groaned. “You need to focus, (Y/N).” Natasha got up and held out her hand for you to take, you grabbed her hand and she pulled you up.

“I know.” You sighed. “I’m sorry, Nat.”

Natasha put her arm around your shoulder. “What’s been on your mind lately?” She had a pretty good idea what it was.

“Nothing.” You walked away from her to grab your water bottle, you looked at Natasha and saw the look she was giving you. You knew she could tell that you weren’t telling the truth. “Oh come on, Nat! Don’t give me that look!”

She just laughs. “Well when you want to tell me what’s really going on, you know where to find me.” Natasha grabbed her things, she pats your shoulder before walking out of the training room.

When she was gone you sat down on the bench, you sighed and put your face in your hands. You have this crush on Gamora and you didn’t know what to do. 

You felt someone sit next to you on the bench, you thought it was Natasha again but when you removed your hands from your face and saw Gamora sitting next to you, your heart started beating faster.

“Gamora… hi.” You gave her a shy smile.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” She asked. “Is everything going okay with you and your girlfriend?” 

“Girlfriend? What are you talking about?” You were confused. Why did she think you had a girlfriend and why did she sound so jealous when she said it?

“You’re not dating Natasha?” Gamora’s eyes widened.

“You thought Natasha and I were together?” You couldn’t help but chuckle. “Natasha is like a sister to me. Why did you think we were dating?”

“I saw the way you two acted around one another, I just thought…” She looked down at the floor. “I thought I didn’t have a chance.”

“Wait, do you have feelings for me?” You were shocked. Did she really have feelings for you? When Gamora nodded, you felt the butterflies in your stomach start to go crazy again. “I have feelings for you too.” You blushed.

Gamora looked up at you, she gave you a small smile before reaching over to grab your hand. “I’ve never felt anything like this before, but when I first saw you…” She trailed off.

“I never felt anything like this before either.” You gently squeezed her hand. “And honestly it scares the hell out of me, but I really like you. I know it will be hard but I want to see where this goes, if you want to.”

Gamora nodded before connecting her lips to your in a quick kiss. When your lips touched you felt a spark and by the look Gamora had on her face, she felt it as well.

You don’t know what will happen next but you knew that no matter what you were going try and make whatever this was between you and Gamora work. Gamora felt the same exact way.


End file.
